


Two Phases of A Heartbeat

by QuinnCelement



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCelement/pseuds/QuinnCelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren contemplating post 3x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Phases of A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I was reviewing for an exam when this came to my mind.

It’s always you.

No matter how hard I try to leave or to give myself a break, my heart cries your name and I always come back knowing that what I was looking for was right in front of me the whole time.

I don’t know why I punish myself.

I wanted a break because I thought I was losing myself.  
What I didn’t realize was, I’ll be lost without you.

All those nights, lying in an empty bed and wishing for the warmth that only you could offer, filled my heart with overwhelming fear and grief.

It was me who chose this and yet, I succumbed to regret.

Yes.

I did a great job of breaking us apart.

I wanted so much from you.

I know that you tried.

Too bad there’s only one of you and a lot of us who demands for your time, your attention, your heart.

It must be difficult for you too.

But I know you never felt torn when it comes to your love for me.

I know your love was true because I felt it.

You will always be in my heart no matter where I go.

I will carry your love and it will help me heal.

I will always love you, Bo and I mean it.


End file.
